villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heart
Heart is a homicidal and hemophobic villain in Fist of the North Star. He loyally serves Shin as the Destroyer of Martial Arts. He was voiced by Shozo Iizuka, who also voiced Siska. History Prequel In the prequel manga Heart of Meet, it is learned that Heart was once a sickly teenager named Alfred who was abducted from his wealthy home for ransom. When his elder sister Sarah tried to save him, she was killed by the kidnappers, splattering Alfred with blood, and sending him in a blood-crazed frenzy. A teenage Shin then rescues Alfred from the kidnappers. Alfred then swears loyalty to Shin, deciding to become a big and strong man, over the years building up a massive body and taking the identity of Mr. Heart. Manga Heart as introduced along with Diamond and Club when they watch Shin execute two of his henchmen for being cowards. Later, Heart attends a bar somewhere in Southern Cross, stopping his goons from harassing the barkeeper. As he tells the barman to get him a drink, he spots that broken glass just cut his hand. Heart then melts down over his injury, bashing the barman's face and running around bar in a panic. The goons try to knock him out with clubs, but they get stuck inside Heart, who bursts them, deflecting them back. After killing the punks, he reminds them of his abilities, then leaves calmly. Heart then appears before Kenshiro in Shin's chambers feeling insulted over being called a pig. Kenshiro attempts to punch the morbidly obese man, but finds his fist stuck. Heart then points out no matter how hard he tries, he will always beat Kenshiro and reminds him only Nanto Seiken could take him down. After Kenshiro recovers, Shin throws a knife at Heart's cheek, sending him on a rampage yet again. This time however, Kenshiro kicks at Heart's layer, making an opening for him to finish with the Hokuto Juha Zan. Seconds later, Heart bursts open and dies. Heart's final dying thoughts were "Sis... Have I become... Stronger?" Anime In the anime, whilst visiting a bar, Heart goes on his blood-crazed rampage first by crushing the barkeep's skull then finishes by crushing two of Shin's henchmen into a wall. Later, Heart leads a group of soldiers to where Kenshiro had just rescued a group of 30 villagers. He then orders his men to kill them all, but fails to murder Lin and Bat. After killing the henchmen in a rage, Kenshiro fights Heart and is at his usual disadvantage. Joker then arrives and throws a card at Heart's cheek, melting him down at the sight of his blood. Kenshiro then finishes him with the Hokuto Juha Zan as usual, avenging the villagers. 1986 movie In the movie, Heart serves Jagi instead of Shin, guarding his hideout. When Kenshiro and Rei enter, Heart challenges Kenshiro to a battle to the death. Though Heart gives Kenshiro trouble, he is ultimately defeated and killed him after Kenshiro learns the technique to knock away Heart's fat. Powers and Abilities Heart uses physical strength combined with his Kenpo Goroshi (Destroyer of Martial Arts) style. As his body his soft and like rubber, physical blows will not work on him as his stomach will absorb the attacks, with Nanto Seiken being one of his few weaknesses. Navigation Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychopath Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Extravagant